


The Red String of Fate

by GotNoTIme



Series: The  Red String of Fate [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Multi, ot3: seduction eyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotNoTIme/pseuds/GotNoTIme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Lawrence has been waiting to find her soulmate her whole life but when fate lays it's hand, nothing happens the way she thought it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a very long time so I hope this is ok. I have had to many Carmilla feelings the past few weeks I had to let them out. I'm thinking about writing more parts to this series but only if people are interested. Feel free to send me head-cannons or prompts to get me motivated.

Danny had heard about the red string of fate before, it was how everyone in her family had found their soulmate. Growing up Danny had spent many pack meetings asking about the strings of fate and watched during hunts as her aunts and uncle's easily found each other in the forests without having to use their other senses.  In the supernatural world, vampires, witches, werewolves like herself and many other creatures found their soulmates through the magical connection.  When she started to fall in love with Laura she felt hopeless when she looked down at her finger and saw nothing.  She tried to think about the stories, she could remember her grandmother telling her that the string won't appear until both souls were ready. Her own parents had known each other for years before they were tied together. 

 

Danny still prayed that one day when Laura was ready they would be connected.  Carmilla was an unforeseen obstacle, a 300 year old vampire that was messing up nature’s plans.  Or that’s what Danny told herself to try and make herself feel better.

 

She was laying in her bed at the summer society house thinking about Laura and trying to understand Carmilla.  Even though she said she would stop, Danny couldn’t help herself, maybe she was a masochist but she kept watching video after video.  Watching the girl she cared so much for, fall in love with someone else. In the latest video the two roommates had become closer and as much as she hated it Danny was starting to see the humanity in Carmilla. 

 

 _“Worst crush ever”_ Danny agreed, she wanted to hate Carmilla for everything she had done, but she couldn’t and what was worse she was starting to relate to the vampire and feel sorry for her.

Suddenly Danny felt a tingling in her hands and looking down her heart almost stopped. _There it was._ A translucent red string tied around her finger on her right hand. Joy filled her, she sat up quickly staring at the thing she had been wanting for so long.  Slowly she touched the red thread, her other hand moving right through it.  Then she froze, staring at her left hand in confusion as it too started tingling and right there tied around her finger was another red string. 

\--

 

 

She didn’t understand, this wasn’t possible! Yet it was happening, Danny stood in the frame of her bedroom door looking at the _two_ different strings that lead out into the hallway and down the stairs.  She didn’t understand, what did this mean? Did she have two soulmates? Was she now in a position where she had to choose? Where would they lead? Confusion and panic surged through her mind, _what do I do?!_

 

After several more minutes of standing in the doorway frozen in place she finally took a deep breath and started to move forward.

_Screw it, my life is already complicated, may as well see where this takes me._

As she walked across campus Danny tried not to think about the direction she was being taken but if she was being honest with herself she knew where she was going to end up.  Now, standing quietly in front of room 307 where the red hue had disappeared under the door, Danny took a deep breath before giving in to fate and slowly opening the door.

 

\--

 

Both girls looked up as the door swung open, not expecting the tall redhead to come back after that disastrous fight.  Laura who was sitting at her desk, had swung her chair around to see who had come to her room, her webcam blinking to indicate that she had been in the middle of filming her next video. 

“Danny, what are you… woah” Laura’s question was cut short when she felt a sudden jolt in her hands.

Looking down at her right hand that was resting on her knee Laura found a red string tied delicately around her small finger, flowing down onto the floor and across the room attaching itself to Danny’s right hand.    

“What is this, what’s going on?” Laura asked Danny, not understanding what was happening.

Danny didn’t answer but a huge grin had broken out across her face before it softened again and she looked towards Carmilla. 

The Vampire who had been sitting on her bed reading was looking at the string connecting Danny and Laura and the only way to describe the look on her face was pure anguish.  Suddenly she dropped her book as if it was on fire and glanced at her right hand in disbelief.   Carmilla followed the path from the new addition to her finger across the room where it ended attached to Danny’s other hand.

“That’s impossible”. Carmilla was touching her finger as if trying to rub off the offending thread.

“Says the 300 year old vampire” Danny was quick to be on the defensive.

“What did you do gingersnap, decide it wasn’t fair Laura chose me and used some sort of witchy magic to tie yourself to us?!” Carmilla was fuming.

“You think if I had anything to do with this I would have made you any part of the equation!”

“Did you think we would fight over you know, I don’t care about fate I am not on board with this plan!”

Danny was about to yell back when she saw something across the room.

“I don’t think that is fate’s plan.” She said gesturing to Carmilla’s other hand.  The vampire looked down to find another string flowing from her hand towards Laura. 

“Oh”

“Yeah”

There was silence in the room while the two supernatural creatures tried to wrap their minds around what was going on.  And a very confused tiny human stared at her hands trying to figure out what her two crushes were talking about.

\--

“Ok so let me get this straight, in the supernatural world there is a red string of fate that brings together soulsmates and somehow the three of us have been tied together?”  The three girls were sitting together on the floor and Danny had just finished filling Laura in on the whole bizarre situation.  Laura felt like her head was going to explode after learning about soulmates and fate but another part of her was ecstatic, maybe she didn’t have to choose anymore.  

Laura didn’t think she felt as much pain as she had when Danny told her to never call her again but every time she thought about going to make things right she would get scared at the thought of losing Carmilla, and the pain that thought brought her made it impossible to choose.  Now everything made sense.

“This is great!”  Out of all the reactions Danny and Carmilla and been quietly preparing for, the grin forming on Laura’s face was not one of them.

“Great? You think three people being in lo….being in a relationship together is great?” This was turning out all wrong, this was not the fairy tale discovery that Danny had been waiting for her entire life.  This was complicated and Danny didn’t even like Carmilla like that, did she?

“Of course, it makes sense doesn’t it, it explains my connection to the two of you and if you think about it you guys are very similar in your own ways.  This could be the answer to all our heartbreak.”  Laura was practically vibrating with excitement at this point.

Danny was doubtful, how could this work. “I’ve never heard of this happening before, with three people I mean.”

Carmilla who had been silent throughout all of this finally spoke but only in a whisper almost as if she was speaking to herself.  I haven’t either but… the strings are never wrong, my whole life I have seen people find their soulmates and I have seen people fight against the fates, but in the end they always come together…  The strings are never wrong.”

For a few minutes that felt like days the girls pondered this information when slowly Carmilla reached out and grasped Danny’s hand in her own.  It was a strange moment but Danny knew what it meant, Carmilla wanted to try.  Even though Danny wasn’t sure about this situation, after a minute she squeezed back and both girls took Laura’s hands in their own.

Laura couldn’t stop smiling. “We can do this together I know it, I feel it.”

“Together” Carmilla agreed.

“ _Together”_


	2. A Different Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny had a plan for her life and she didn't know how she was supposed to handle the curve ball fate had just thrown her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to make this a multichapter fic. Here is a heads up that this is more angsty than chapter one. A special thanks to BloodAndCocoa for harassing me to write and for doing some editing.

This is not how this was supposed to happen.  She had been dreaming about that moment for _years_ and it was not supposed to be like this.  She was supposed to be so in love and feel so much joy at seeing that damn red string.  Instead, she felt confusion and a little bit of _fear._ How was this supposed to work?  How could she compete with _Carmilla._ Carmilla was who Laura had chosen, _not Danny_ and now she was supposed to be with both of them?  Carmilla _hated_ Danny, and she knew that the other girl would only want to try this relationship for Laura.  This was supposed to be the best day of Danny’s life but instead she just felt _unnecessary_ and in the way.  If the string hadn’t appeared Danny had no doubt that Laura and Carmilla would have figured things out and gotten together.  They didn’t need Danny, didn’t _want_ Danny.  What kind of sick joke was this? What did she do to deserve it?  What kind of life could they even have together?

They had been sitting there on the floor, holding hands. Laura was talking at lightning speed about what they would do and how things could work. Danny didn’t hear a word of it.  She looked over to Carmilla, staring at Laura with love on her face but there was something else.  Anger, confusion, annoyance? Danny didn’t know what it was but it made her gut churn; she knew that she had to get out of there.  She needed to find somewhere where to think before she lost it and screamed or even worse, cried.  Suddenly, Danny was up and running from the dorm, leaving the sound of Laura calling her name behind.  The werewolf went straight to the woods and ran until it felt like she couldn’t breathe.  Then shifting she kept on running, her wolf giving her the much needed extra strength.  Which was how she ended up here, sitting on a rock beside the river.  The girl had gone back to her human form and was staring at the water, trying to make sense of her life, tears slowly falling down her face.  Yeah, she was crying.  Danny hated crying.

 

There was so much about the bond that they were supposed to experience and enjoy.  However, with Danny and Carmilla being awful at keeping their temper and emotions in check; Danny could only see this turning into a disaster.  The bond between soulmates was more than just a visible connection, there was a mental aspect to it that was different for each couple.  The mental link is said to strengthen as time goes on.  Soulmates can have a sense of what the other is feeling, the stronger the emotions the stronger the link.  Danny knew it wasn't an exact science, there are some who say that they only feel strong emotions coming from their soulmate.  While others claim to feel their partners’ emotions all the time, even if it’s just mild irritation.  Poor Laura, if their bond was a strong one, then all she would feel would be irritation whenever the two supernaturals were in the room together.

Wanting to be alone, Danny did another thing she never thought she would have to do, especially on the day the string appeared.  Concentrating hard, she willed the string to fade.  The fates allowed some semblance of privacy but it wasn’t easy to hide from your partner.  If someone wanted to hide their whereabouts from their soulmate, it was possible to temporarily cloak the sting.  It just never really happened, because - why would anyone not want their soulmate knowing where they are?  

Danny stilled her body, focusing hard on being alone and tuning out the weird feeling the string had brought her.  After what felt like forever, the red string slowly disappeared and the feeling along with it.  That feeling was soon replaced with blinding pain and she fell to her knees, breathing deeply until it faded to more of a dull throb.  She knew hiding the connection wouldn’t be fun but she hadn’t thought it would hurt that badly.  With the link interrupted Danny felt more alone and upset than ever. Sitting there on the ground, she closed her eyes and just tried to think.  

Was she supposed to be falling in love with Carmilla?  It was very uncommon for werewolves and Vampires to bond together, almost unheard of.  The two species were no longer hunting each other down, at least in most parts of the world but that didn’t mean they were supposed to enjoy each other’s company.  How would her family react? Several of her ancestors are revered as legends for how they freed towns from the fear of the undead.  This was starting to feel like some sort of nightmare.  Laura had told Danny to give her some space and admitted to liking the vampire in her videos.  It had been like a punch in the gut to the Lit TA.  

Thinking back, she remembered the months before Carmilla showed up.  How she had seen Laura in class and something clicked, felt drawn to her.  Danny could remember how nervous she was when she went up to Laura, trying to act cool and asked the girl if she wanted to get pie.  The redhead spent three months working on her relationship with Laura, flirting but trying to build a good foundation for their friendship to turn into something more.  But at the end all of that, that effort meant nothing, Laura threw away what they had after one disagreement.  Could Danny blame her? The wolf was great at putting up a confident persona and would gladly jump into a fight.  But underneath it all she could never be as sure as Carmillla.  The vampire knew how to play people, she had been toying with girls for several lifetimes.  Danny didn’t want to stop Laura from being herself, she just wanted to help. She cared about her so much and wanted to go on these adventures with her, not to just be the girl who gets called afterwards to pick up the pieces.  Losing the tiny girl to Carmilla broke her heart.  But if Laura kept leaping into danger without any help and got herself killed it would also destroy the wolf.  Even Danny, with all her supernatural strength, rarely went out alone, usually a few sisters were brought in for back up.  

What would she tell her summer society sisters?  There was a strict no vampire rule in the house, okay really there was a “no one but sisters and very close friends or significant other in the house” rule.  How would she explain why she suddenly started hanging around Laura and _Carmilla_ all the time?

_If they even wanted to be around her._

And her family, Danny could just picture herself bringing the two girls home.  They would probably try to kill Carmilla.  The redhead felt so exhausted and her insides were burning with the pain of being cut off from the girls.  Knowing she had to go back and face all this was terrifying. Maybe they would be better off if the wolf never came back, then they wouldn’t have to be with her just because some string says so.  Danny just wanted to be someone’s first choice, just once.

_…Stupid fate._

 

A few hours later after trying to collect her thoughts, Danny was walking up to the backdoor of the summer society house, covered in dirt and looking like she had just been put through the emotional wringer.  Hearing yelling and the sound of what she knew were swords being unsheathed, she picked up the pace, walking through the kitchen and family room towards the front door where the  fighting was coming from.

“Listen dog, either you tell Danny to get down here or I will come in there and rip your face…”

“What is going on?”

Carmilla was standing at the front door looking highly pissed off while the rest of the Summer Society sisters crowded around, weapons in hand, blocking the girl from entering.

At the sound of Danny’s voice, everyone turned to her and relief at her presence showed on all their faces even Carmilla’s, if only for a second before turning back to a look of annoyance.

“Thank God, I knew you were alive. Laura freaked out when you cloaked the… when you left and was convinced you had gone and done something stupid on us.  Now can you bring that thing back and get to the dorms to show her you’re fine.  I am so close to drinking your housemates dry.”  Carmilla finished off her threat by showing her fangs as she leaned in the doorway.

“Who do you think you are? We should stake her.” The comment came from one of the freshman standing in the crowd and before Danny could even think she had the girl up by her collar and against the wall.  

“Try it and I’ll knock you out before you even think about reaching for a weapon.”   Danny had no idea where this had come from but suddenly everything in her went on the defence mode when she heard the threat.  Blood was pounding in her ears as she looked in the face of the now terrified girl.  

“Danny, put her down, ok?”  The voice belonged to Clark, her second in command and her friend since first year.  Realizing what was going on, Danny let go of the girl and tried to get herself together. Her emotions were all over the place and there was an awful feeling in her stomach.

“We don’t kill people in the front hallway nor do we make rash decisions, we are the Summer Society, not the Zeta Society!”  Danny paused and took a breath before speaking slowly. “Carmilla is not on our kill list unless I say so. Got it? Good.”  Turning around and she grabbed Carmilla whose expression had gone from unreadable to amused. Carmilla allowed herself to be pulled outside throwing one last quip over her shoulder to the concerned members of the summer society.  

“Good doggies, being put in your place.” The comment caused her to be jerked hard down the steps and she growled at Danny who pushed her forward before stalking past towards Laura’s dorms.

_What was going on with her?!_

Sensing that the taller girl was confused about her own behaviour Carmilla spoke as they entered the elevator.

“It’s because you cloaked the bond, your body just received the presence of two others and then was stripped of them in less than an hour.  It doesn’t help that you look like you've exhausted yourself physically and emotionally.”  

“You don’t know anything about how I’m feeling, you don’t know me.”  The harsh words caused the vampire to become defensive and she rushed after the red head who was storming down the hall towards room 307.  

“Maybe I don’t care but if you’re going to see Laura, you need to get it together.”  

Danny couldn’t argue with that, stopping outside of the door she tried to calm herself and concentrate.  It was a lot easier to bring back the string and as soon as she saw the connection she felt emotions slam into her as well as what felt like a piece of herself clicking back into place.  Out of the corner of her eye she saw Carmilla grab at her hand and close her eyes, no doubt feeling a reconnection as well.   

Taking a deep breath she pushed open the door and was greeted with Laura running to her and pulling her into a hug.

“Oh, thank God!”


	3. Learning to Forgive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a reason Carmilla has always been distant with Danny and it's not what you think.

“Danny, what happened, that was- that was _awful.”_ Laura squeezed the girl’s hands in her own as if she had to assure herself that she was really there. “I thought you might have died.” She choked on the last word, just thinking about it sending pain through her chest.  

“You didn’t need to worry cupcake, I told you the ginger giant was fine, she just cloaked the string.”  Carmilla who was lounging on her bed across from the other two women turned to glare at Danny.  “Which did not feel good so if you could not do that again it would be great.”  

The second Danny had hidden the link, it felt like a punch to the gut. The feeling of loss only comparable to someone dying.  It didn’t hurt them like it did the werewolf but suddenly something was missing and both girls had felt empty and sick.

“Carm be nice.” Laura just wanted to figure out what was going on with Danny, she didn’t have the energy to listen to another fight between the two of them.

“I don’t think that’s possible, Elvira wouldn’t know how to be nice even if-.”

“No, we are not fighting right now!  We are going to talk and you are going to tell me why you ran away and … what were you were doing?  You look like you rolled around in the dirt!”  The vlogger had just learned that soulmates were real and she was tied to two girls.  She would make them get along even if it killed her.

“I uh, I just went for a walk.  I needed to clear my head. This –“ Danny gestured to the other girls in the room “ –this is a lot and I- I don’t want you to feel like you have to be with me just because of some string.  You didn’t chose this, none of us did.  I’m not the girl you think I am, I come with a lot of problems and you shouldn’t be forced to handle them.”

“Hey, I may not have chosen this but I’m glad it happened.  I never wanted to choose between you two and, I never should have been so hard on you. Our fight was stupid and it’s something we can talk about and figure out.  Like Carmilla said, you can’t fight fate, and I don’t want to.  We should talk about this, you don’t need to be anything other than yourself.” Laura reached up to cup Danny’s check realising that just like Carmilla, there was so much more to this girl.

“I get that we need to talk, but do you mind if I maybe... shower first? I need to clean up and hopefully some hot water could help me relax.”

“Yes of course, towels are under the sink and you know how everything works.  Take your time, we will be out here waiting.”

Once the door was closed and the sound of the shower could be heard, the tiny girl turned towards Carmilla with her hands on her hip.

“Really, one of your soulmates is a wreck and you think it’s the right time to be snarky?”

“Listen Creampuff, I didn’t ask to be tied to the Jolly Red Giant. Unlike you, I never had the hot’s for her!”  The vampire sat up, trying not to let any of her emotions show.

“What is your deal with her? I know you two have never seen eye to eye, but I thought you agreed to try, to do this together!  Why can’t you be nice?!”

Carmilla jumped to her feet, losing her composure,  “Because it hurts! Because she reminds me of Elle!”

“What?” Laura was shocked, she had not expected _that_.

The darker haired girl sighed, resigned to the fact that she needed to talk about this.  To face the reason Danny was on the other end of her constant quips.

“She was a bit shorter and a lot more elegant but- the similarities are agonizing.  The red hair. Elle’s was curly and always kept just- right, but the shade is exactly the same.  She was so vibrant, wanting to travel and always getting herself in trouble by talking out of place.  She wanted to be respected like her brothers and she made me feel – protected even though I didn’t need it.  

Looking into Carmilla’s eyes, Laura could tell that the girl was somewhere else, remembering the pain of her past and uncovering things she tried desperately to bury.  

“All the other girls were so docile and quaint, doing what they were told when they were told.  They were happy to play the role their fathers had chosen for them...”  Sitting back down, Carmilla tried to breathe through the pain these memories brought her.

“Elle was different… she had this fire in her and this need to help others, she wanted to do good things to be someone who mattered…she was good.”  

The anger had drained from the vampire as she described her first love, leaving traces of sorrow and longing in her words.

“At least Danny is upfront about her hatred of my supernatural nature, I don’t have to worry about a bad reaction, I’ve already know what she thinks of who I am.  You heard her when I was tied up, she’s knows about my background. She doesn’t care about the sob story… all she sees are the girls that I tricked and fed on.  I can barely forgive myself for that, how can we expect her to? She is a born and breed protector.  It’s in her nature to hate someone like me.” The Vampire looked down at her feet, self loathing lacing her tone.

Laura’s heart broke, seeing the other girl so sad and defeated. The guard Carmilla always had up around the lit TA now made more sense.  She was trying to protect herself.

“Carm… I- I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry about what happened with Elle.  But Danny isn’t her, this is a clean slate. You need to realise that no matter the similarities, Danny _is not Elle_.  Yeah, she shares those qualities but she is also fiercely protective and she throws her heart into everything. Once you two get to know each other, I think you’ll realise she could never betray you like Elle did. You can’t punish her for something someone else did hundreds of years ago.

Sighing Laura reached down and gently tilted her chin upwards so that she could look into her eyes.

“Maybe this is the universe’s way of making up for what happened.  Danny knows who you are and I know she won’t hold your past against you.  She said those things in a time where she felt she was losing me to you.  If you guys talk about it, I’m sure you can make her understand, you guys just need to talk. You loved Elle, and if the two of them are so similar, how can you not fall in love with Danny? Especially with fate telling you it’s meant to be.  Both of you have problems, maybe you guys are just what the other needs to fix them, and I’ll be here to help you both.  It’s time to make some new memories.”  

Sitting down beside her and pulling Carmilla into a comforting hug, neither girl knew that on the other side of the bathroom door stood a werewolf who had just heard the entire conversation.   

Feeling the sorrow from the centuries old girl passing through the link was almost too much.   She couldn’t stand to see others suffer especially if there was something she could do to stop it.  Danny decided she needed to help Carmilla get over the pain of her first love.  Finally getting under the water, she realised it wasn’t going to be easy but she would have to try for them.  She hated feeling sorry for herself, even if working with Carmilla only helped the other girl, she would do it.  Focusing her time on the other girl’s issues would give her a reason to not think about her own.  But now, even as she tried to ignore the churning in her gut and the pain in her heart, something else was tearing at the redhead.  

Elle may have betrayed Carmilla, but that doesn’t seem to have made her love the dead girl any less.  She didn’t think she ever would have been able to keep up with Carmilla when it came to Laura. So how was she supposed to be good enough to compete with the memory of the vampire’s first love?

Laura didn’t know what Danny was, she didn’t know the meaning behind the vampires words. Why it was in her nature to hate Carmilla.  The tall girl may be able to put their supernatural differences aside, but Carmilla lived through the dark days.  Saw as her kind hunted theirs, getting her to believe that it didn’t matter wouldn’t be as easy.  The vampire had brought up another good point. Could Danny just ignore the fact that Carmilla had allowed the deaths of so many girls?  She didn’t want to seem like a hypocrite but—but _that_ had been an accident, something Danny would never forget.  No matter how hard she tried…

Covering her face in her hands the now clean girl stopped that train of thought.  She couldn’t deal with thinking about that part of her past right now.  She would probably have to tell the girls about what had happened eventually but now was not the time.  It didn’t matter what Danny felt, fate had tied her to the girl and she had no choice but to try to understand her.  

\---

A few moments later, Laura slowly released the vampire from her hold as the bathroom door opened and the three of them were together again.  The silence in the room seemed to stretch on forever as the tiny brunette waited for Danny to speak.  

“I’m sorry that I ran out and closed myself off from you guys. It’s just that… the last time I had been here you made it so clear that you didn’t want me anymore.  To go from that to us all getting together was just too much to take in.”

“I never stopped wanting you, Danny, and I’m so sorry that I made you feel that way.  I was just confused, my heart was being pulled in two directions.  I guess it was easier to use our disagreement as a way to distance myself, rather than try and figure out what to do.  I never should have asked you to come over to talk about my grade, that was extremely insensitive of me.  I guess I just thought if I had you come over and tried to act like we were just friends, then I might stop feeling so torn.  But we were never just friends, you put so much time into our… whatever we had.  Throwing all that away over one dumb fight was wrong.  I’m so, so sorry and I hope you can forgive me. I understand now that you were just worried about me.”

Danny sighed moving forward to take Laura’s hands, this had all gotten out of control and it needed to be fixed.

“Of course I forgive you, I could never stay mad at you.  It was my fault to, I know you can take care of yourself but I just wish I could be there for you too.  I understand you want to do these things but… if it’s ok I’d like to tag along when you go on these crazy missions.  Or if you don’t want me there, please, at least take Carmilla, having back up doesn’t make you any less brave.”

“I want both of you with me, don’t ever think I care about you less.”  Turning to Carmilla who had been silently watching from her spot on the bed Laura continued. “In fact the only way that this is going to work is if all three of us know that we can care for each other equally. It might take some time to get used to things but the three of us could be so great together. We just need to be honest and talk to each other.”

“When did you get so wise, Cupcake?” Laura knew Carmilla was also referring to what she said when Danny was in the shower and smiled.  

“I’ve always been a genius, you two were just too busy trying to mark your territory to notice.  Now, let’s watch a movie and relax because I know I’m exhausted.   As much as I want to drill you both for more information about what else these bonds do, I think we should take the night to cool off.  We can talk more about this tomorrow and set up some ground rules.  until then, I know the perfect distraction…”

The two supernaturals eyes went wide, both knowing exactly what the next words coming out of her mouth would be.

“Harry Potter marathon!”

Carmilla fell asleep during The Chamber of Secrets, curled up like a cat as if she was trying to shield herself from the waking world.  Danny made it all the way through The Prisoner of Azkaban, fidgeting at every mention of the werewolf.  It wasn’t until the credits started to roll and Laura reached for the fifth CD that she let herself drift off.  Laura watched as Carmilla stayed still as stone and Danny twitched with unrest, disturbed even in their dreams.  She had a lot of work to do, it wasn't going to be easy but she already loved these two broken girls.

**Author's Note:**

> For any prompting or motivation you can talk to me on tumblr!  
> Charlieismyotherhalf.tumblr.com


End file.
